Terms of Endearment
by antra
Summary: Perry Cox always calls his ex-wife she-satan or demoness. Imagine him being right.


**Terms of Endearment  
**_Perry Cox always calls his ex-wife she-satan or demoness. __Imagine him being right._

"Are you done damning innocents and come back here?"

I don't know when or how it started but I fell in love.

Percival Ulysses Cox, Perry.

She, Jordan Sullivan, had fallen for a human.

He was as wrong as possible for somebody like me.

When I imagined a human companion by my side I thought of somebody more fitting: A serial killer, a terrorist, perhaps even a lawyer. Never did I imagine a healer.

* * *

The first date between us was a complete desaster. I wasn't in love with him then but he was interesting, something I don't think of many humans.

The 2. date was better. We talked and I realised a few things about him.

He was damaged. So damaged his soul felt splintered to my senses but glued together by hate. Hate against himself, his family and the whole world. And at the same time he loved healing people, helping them to get better and knowing he could change the life of people.

I've never felt something as delicious as that.

Over time I fell in love with him without even knowing.

I could be myself with him. The first time I hit another woman with him there because she was wearing the same shoes as myself, he just lifted an eyebrow and placated the police that I didn't really mean everything I said about them and that you couldn't trust a completely drunken woman to stay with suggestions that were anatomically possible.

2 days later I sucked the soul out of that policeman and enjoyed seeing him roasting in hell…

I enjoyed Perry's scathing remarks and longwinded rants that always made me wonder if he perhaps wasn't a human but some other creature that didn't need to breath.

* * *

The first time he called me she-devil I thought he knew.

We were both angry at the time and I didn't show a reaction. I just had this internal worry that he would realise how right he had been.

Other flowery terms followed: Mistress of the damned, succubus, red-horned whore, child-eating plague… you had to give him credit for creativity the longer the time went on.

* * *

It was as always, it was in my mind from one second to the next.

PerPer knew.

I could see it in his gray-blue eyes, he was aware that I was some creature that originated in hell.

I don't know how he knew, if somebody told him or if I showed it in some way but I could see that he knew I was demonic.

He didn't care.

Yes, we had our strange love/hate relationship and divorced but he didn't care one moment about this. It was never a problem for him that I was responsible for so many deaths even with him being an MD.

I managed to find one of these rare humans every lonely demon was searching for and fucked it up because of something else.

* * *

Pregnancy was not something I had ever really thought about. Coming back pregnant and seeing him with his new girlfriend was hard.

She didn't have a chance.

And when we were back together I didn't say anything when he sat there and contemplated what creature I would spew, how human it would be and what it would do to the human lover of it's mother.

He didn't know he was the father, I couldn't tell him the child would be as human as Perry himself.

After Jack was born I knew Perry didn't feel anything for the boy. Perhaps a human woman would have been hurt by that.

I wasn't able to tell him the truth, I wouldn't force his son on him just because he was the father. It was enough that Perry was damaged beyond repair, I didn't have to do that to my child as well. I would have taken Jack with me and went away had Per not started to feel something

I know Perry, he would have stayed with me the moment he knew the child was really his. He would have played the fatherly role, not because his emotions demanded it but his own experiences as a child.

Jack wouldn't be abused but there would be something lacking. Something I prefer never to see in my own child.

When he started feeling something for Jack without knowing yet that he was the father I hoped for us.

* * *

I go into the bedroom.

Perry is waiting for me

"Are you done damning innocents and come back here?"

Both Jack and Jen are in bed and sleeping soundly.

"The innocents are all sleeping, I have just one big sinner for the evening that needs to have his soul sucked out."

He grins.

"Then get your scaly hide and goad horns inside this bed."

I smile back.

From him this are terms of endearment.


End file.
